Their Night
by waltztothemoon
Summary: Set immediately after Lafontaine ruins Laura and Carmilla's moment of posterity. Despite a "new" impending doom, Carmilla has better things to do rather than let anything else come in between her night with Laura.


For a brief moment, if seemed almost impossible for Laura to fall from her cloud of bliss. Carmilla was alive—well, as alive as a vampire could be—and was all that had mattered to Laura. But, the freshmen couldn't help but feel another wave of panic seeping into her moment of relief. It was grounding almost, the uncertainty that came with the now seemingly impending doom that may have come with the Dean being swallowed whole by the Hungry Light, but at least Laura found some silver-lining in her true feelings she held for Carmilla. It was funny to her almost, that it took almost losing the vampire whom she had once sought to exploit and even dismantle was now the sight of her affection and the beat in her heart. Still, Laura couldn't shake what was too come.

Carmilla though, had taken it upon herself to at least ensure that for the night, it was their's to take. After ushering away the frantic LaFontaine and leaving a very explicit message upon their door to not **knock, tap, burst through or enact any disturbances lest the individual will suffer** and then promptly _locking it_, Carmilla settled herself in the comfort of Laura's bed. Yes, she was beyond exhausted and knew the best now would be to sleep, but she refused to squander this moment. Despite Laura's pacing in the dormitory, Carmilla looked to her with new sight. Here she was, an annoying teenager than once drove her practically mad with frustration, was now the girl who Carmilla already knew she was willing to die for. After all these years—these lifetimes—Carmilla finally felt what the true meaning of love was. She never thought she'd rid herself of the guilt and heartache that came from Elle's betrayal, but now she felt her this new clarity with Laura Hollis. Every time she looked to the shorter girl, a genuine smile met Carmilla's lips, a feeling that was all too unknown to the vampire.

"A-And then what? Why c-can't we just leave? I mean I know it's wrong, and the students and the—" Laura's pacing stopped as she looked to Carmilla, "—she'll come back for you! For us! For—"

Carmilla shook her head with a soft grin, expelling a small chuckle as she moved to the edge of the bed and took Laura's hand. "So then she'll come."

Laura scrunched her nose, "How can you be so calm?!" she huffed, but as Carmilla stood back and their eyes met, the inevitable weakness managed to catch her agitated demeanor and render her to a nearly inaudible whisper. "H-How…"

The vampire caught her lover's words gently with a kiss as she led Laura's hands to her hips. Just barely pulling away, Carmilla delicately spoke. "_We'll_ figure it out, okay? If there's something I've come to believe in, it's that giving up is not an option."

They stayed in silence for a moment, reveling in the mere presence of one another. Carmilla though couldn't help but notice the comfort Laura's eyes expressed brightly had begun to dim with building tears. Carmilla leaned forward, placing her lips against Laura's forehead as she inquired delicately. "What is it?"

A small sob escaped Laura's lips as she leaned into Carmilla's caress. "I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Carmilla asked as she continued to tenderly kiss against Laura's forehead before trailing each connection down to her cheek and jawline.

"J-Just everything—how I treated you—how I didn't listen to you when I found out about how your mother possess—"

Carmilla stopped her lips as she gently held Laura's face and met her eyes, "You have nothing to apologize for, Laura. I should have just told you—I shouldn't have hid that from you."

"B-But—"

"But nothing." Carmilla cooed as she let her thumb kindly stroke Laura's cheek.

The tears seemed to only come stronger as Carmilla was surprised with Laura burying her face in the crook of the vampire's neck. "I—I thought I lost you!" came a muffled cry from Laura as Carmilla wrapped her arms tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again—a-and I'd never be able to tell you how s-sorry I was and—" Laura's fret muddled her own words as she held Carmilla tighter.

"Cupcake, you know it'd take a lot more than some fall to get rid of me, right?" Carmilla pressed her lips against the top of Laura's head. "And no super-charged hungry nightlight is going to come between us, nor my mother, or even those absolutely, impossibly inconvenient friends of yours. Not tonight—or ever. I'm _here_ Laura."

A small chuckle escaped Laura as she peeked from the safety of Carmilla's neck, "I really do love when you call me by my real name." she said bashfully.

Carmilla smirked, "Don't get too used to it."

The vampire caught her lips, leaving Laura in a welcoming defeat as her concerns drifted away as the kiss between deepened. It was unbelievable to Laura, how someone such as Carmilla had not only swept her off her feet, but brought a whole new world into her heart. The shelter and naivety that came from her life under her father's roof left little imagination to what love was like outside the secret movies and videos she watched, but this—this couldn't be played out in a film nor story. Despite the very truth of Carmilla being a _vampire_ and an _immortal_, the way she made Laura feel was such an unimaginable euphoria that no tale could ever match. Even now, embraced and practically drowning in the pure bliss, Laura felt as if this was a dream.

"I can't believe this…" Laura breathed against Carmilla's lips.

Laughing softly, Carmilla brought her hands to meet against Laura's hips as their eyes met, "You're telling me." She replied softly. "Guess I wasn't _that_ awful of a roommate, huh?"

Laura rolled her eyes playfully, "No no, you're still a pretty horrible roommate, but…but I don't think I'd want it any other way."

"Me either."

Taking her beloved by the hand, Carmilla led them to Laura's bed, gently pulling the smaller girl into her arms as they nestled together down on the mattress. With Laura fitting perfectly to her form, as if the missing piece of her very being was in place, Carmilla trailed her hands to lightly play down Laura's side and arm. There was so much she wanted to say to Laura, so much that _needed_ to be said, but for now, she reveled in this quiet between them. Carmilla felt at peace, a feeling she had longed to achieve after all these centuries.

_Who would have thought…that you, this girl barely in the world, who's determination and heart that did nothing more than annoy me could break this spell of despair? Do I deserve this? I don't know…but I'm humbled by this chance to even experience this happiness. _Laura turned in Carmilla's arms, catching a smile across her lips as she brought her hand to greet the vampire's cheek, "What are you thinking about?" she asked with a soft curiosity.

"Just you…" Carmilla leaned in, bringing their lips to meet once more.

A shiver crept up Laura's spine as she felt Carmilla's lips beginning to wander to her jawline, and then run down her neck. "C-Carm…" her words quivered as she felt Carmilla's strong hand pull her closer.

"Mm?" Carmilla replied, though her attention remained on the quickened pulse resonating from Laura's neck. "You're heart's beating so fast." She mused.

Right as Laura went to reply, she felt Carmilla's hand slip underneath her shirt, causing a more prominent tremble to course throughout her body. "Y-Yeah…well you kind of are the cause of that." she murmured as a shaken breath escaped.

Carmilla's smirk widened as she felt Laura beginning to squirm from her touch. Of course she couldn't help but toy with her; she let her fingertips lightly trail up Laura's tensing stomach, only to slowly bring them down to meet against a peeking hipbone. While her hand continued its playful venture, Carmilla brought her lips back against Laura's, only to receive a more eager kiss. Just the sensation of Laura's hot breath slipping into her mouth was enough to coax a new hunger within Carmilla as she felt Laura's fingers tangling in her raven tresses as she was edged closer.

"Laura—hang on." Carmilla paused, searching Laura's eyes and seeing nothing but a burning desire radiating from her gaze. "This…this is your um—first time, right? I don't want to rush—"

"It's okay." Laura assured as she delivered an avid yet tender kiss, "It's okay."

"You're _sure_?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Laura placed a smaller kiss on the tip of Carmilla's nose. "Positive."

Carmilla smiled against Laura's lips before slowly sitting up, "Come here." She instructed gently.

Laura couldn't lie to herself, she was beyond nervous and overwhelmed, but the question of feeling comfortable was an answer clear as day. From the first moment their lips met, Laura knew this was it for her, that Carmilla was it for her. Now with their eyes locked on one another, Laura could feel the rate of her heart escalating to the volume of a marching band emerging onto a field. She was captivated by Carmilla's gaze, one that made her feel like there was no one else in the world but them, and that each passing second felt like eternity. A shutter of breath escaped as Laura felt Carmilla's hands gliding up her arms before bringing them back down with her cardigan following. A nervous laugh escaped as she pulled her arms from the garment, watching a smirk painting across Carmilla's lips as she threw it aside. Then came her shirt, and the mischievous smile from the vampire shifted to something indescribable as Carmilla helped in Laura removing it. A vibrant blush met Laura's face as she bashfully looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a hint of reticence in her exposure.

Carmilla found herself spellbound by this side of Laura. "God, you're so beautiful—a-and I know that sounds so cliché—but…" she saw a small smile light up Laura's face, "—It's true."

Laura peeked her attention up as she felt Carmilla's hand gently coaxing her chin and bringing her closer, only to feel their lips' reunion. There was something different though in the way Carmilla was kissing her, a more fervent passion translated from the vampire's lips. It made Laura dizzy as she gave in, feeling the frenzy of butterflies within as her own hands sought out the lace of Carmilla's shirts. It was as she felt Carmilla's tongue graze against her lip, the butterflies turned into a ravenous fire within as Laura instigated the removal of the vampire's shirt.

Smirking against Laura's lips, Carmilla pulled away briefly, wasting no time as she hurried the garment off and tossed it aside. Again, she felt a smile resonating as Laura's face reddened. With a gentle push, Carmilla led Laura to lie back against the mattress as she crawled over her. She could hear the frantic heartbeat of Laura as she trailed her lips down from Laura's neck, down against her heaving chest to her stomach and stopping right over her hipbone. With her hand gliding up Laura's leg, she let her touch rest against the closure of the jeans, stopping momentarily as she glanced up to Laura's face. "Laura…you're _sure_? I don't want to rush anything and I don't—"

Laura sat up, taking Carmilla's hand and bringing it to her face as she leaned in against the vampire's palm. She stared deeply into Carmilla's eyes, staying silent for a moment before placing a delicate kiss at the corner of Carmilla's lips and whispering, "Carm, it's okay…but—but thank you...thank you for making sure."

"Hey, you don't have to _thank_ me…I just want _this_ to be perfect." Carmilla declared softly as she leant up and kissed Laura's forehead, "_I-I just want everything to be perfect_. _I don't want to mess anything up._"

There was something almost tragic that came in Carmilla's voice as the statement met Laura's ears. The same change that Laura caught from the way Carmilla had kissed her so passionately. And then it dawned on Laura, as if the curtains around had finally been pulled back and the light of the sun had flooded in the room. "C-Carm…" Laura whispered. "…I'm not going anywhere, okay?" she searched for Carmilla's eyes, catching a glimmer of fear in the immortal's gaze. "I'm here—and you're not going to mess anything up, okay? I mean, I'd say I know you pretty well, and it's nothing I'd run from. I promise."

At first, Carmilla thought she was simply lost in the moment when she _heard_ a noise long forgotten when they first kissed, but it happened **again**, and this time she knew what it was. Though brief and all too sudden, the way Laura looked at her, kissed her, and spoke to her with such _love_, Carmilla was certain now, a little spark in her chest had given off a single heavy beat of her latent heart. Again, a true smile met her lips as she felt Laura leading them both back down to the mattress. From the moment their skin laid flush against one another, and the warmth of Laura ignited within as a new cadence fell into their kiss. At first, the way Laura was kissing her was delicate, but each time their lips met, it grew in its intensity. She could feel Laura's hips beginning to slowly rock against her. Just the very sensation of Laura's hands running and tangling in her ebony tresses made her feel almost powerless. Then came the feeling of Laura's hand trailing down, searching for Carmilla's hand and leading it back down to the hem of the jeans.

The kiss broke, leaving Laura breathless as she felt Carmilla moving once more down her body as smaller caresses were trailed along the way. She bit her lip, trying to calm her frenetic nerves as the clasp of her jeans came undone. A welcoming chill crept up her spine as she maneuvered with Carmilla, beginning to pull away the jeans. Laura couldn't help but giggle as the vampire wrestled a bit with the tightness of the jeans, but as the material freed and Laura felt the chill of the room settling against her bare skin, her breath hitched within her throat. The beat within her chest was escalating with anticipation as she watched Carmilla stand and turn.

Carmilla took little time in kicking off her boots, but as her sensitive hearing picked up not only a squeak from Laura and _gulp_, the vampire couldn't help but want to tease—if only just for a little bit. Slowly, she began to pull the leather down bit by bit. Carmilla could not only hear the rising measure of Laura's heart, she could even picture the exact fact Laura was probably making.

"_O-oh—my—god…"_

Laura had no control over the statement that spilled from her mouth as she fell entranced by the mere view of Carmilla's backside. The black-lace thong was neatly hugging the vampire's ivory cheeks, and as Carmilla so obviously played this taunt out, Laura wasn't sure if she was even breathing anymore. She bit her bottom lip, and _hard _as she tried to control the excitement stirring within. Already her body was resonating with utter yearning for Carmilla to be closer, and to plainly put it, just seeing Carmilla's body teasing in such a manner was sheer torture.

"Now, now, cutie, you better not be drooling back there." Carmilla said in jest as she kicked away the pants. The smirk she held faded though as she turned, her attention now rapt by Laura who's chest was pushed up as she sat back on her elbows. Carmilla basked in the beauty that was Laura Hollis, not just from her brilliant mind and heart, but the very body that was splayed before her was a creation of utter perfection. "_Wow_..." Carmilla breathed. It was as if Carmilla was seeing the stars for the first time all over again; the amazement, the wonder, the utter spectacle, it was all before her, yet she couldn't truly pin-point as a whole what it was. Something about Laura's body that splayed before her was unlike anything her eyes had ever set upon—not even in all her centuries had she witnessed something so marvelous. _She was perfect_; the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the very twinkle that translated from the softest of smiles, the way her eyes expressed pure compassion and the sheer sculpture of her body…_everything_about Laura was enchanting. No piece of priceless art, nor palace, or even the most famed of beautiful women that Carmilla has seen in her many lifetimes could ever amount to what was right in front of her.

Again, Laura bashfully squirmed before pushing herself forward onto her knees and inched to the edge of the bed. "Carm, you in there?" she mused.

Carmilla laughed softly as she snapped from her reverie and quietly replied, "God, _how_ do you do that?"

Laura giggled as she held Carmilla's shoulders to balance, "Do what?"

"Disarm me so easily?" Carmilla brought her hands to Laura's hips.

Laura scrunched her nose, "Shut up, totally not true. I mean have you _seen_ you?"

Carmilla shook her head, "I don't think you realize how hard I've fallen for you."

"I mean—I kinda do though—remember…big pit, pretty damn deep? ...Too soon?" Laura shied away ever so lightly with a mischievous grin.

"Ha, oh shut up." Carmilla replied softly with playful rolling eyes before pulling Laura into a deepened yet brief kiss. She brought her voice down to a level only meant for them as she looked into Laura's eyes, ushering words of devotion before expressing yet another kiss. "_The thing is...I don't think I''ll ever stop falling, not for you."_

The taste of Carmilla's words against her lips caused a zealous groan to resound from Laura as she felt the fuse lit within. She could feel Carmilla's hands gliding up and down her sides, massaging every inch of the way as they explored. That was enough to make Laura dizzy as she clung to Carmilla's shoulders, soon to feel a more intense rush of heat throughout her body as the vampire's lips trailed down her neck. "N-No b-biting..." she teased with a shaken voice.

Carmilla ran the tip of her tongue up Laura's neck before bringing her lips back around the rampant pulse point and beginning to suckle ever so softly. When a weakening whimper vibrated under Carmilla's lips from her lover's throat, she was met with eager nails digging into her shoulders. If taking a deep breath was possible, Carmilla would have sucked the air out of the room as she pushed away the insecurities she had with the night and sharing her love with Laura. Tentatively, she let her fingertips graze down the cotton fabric, right over the most sensitive area of Laura's body. The shiver that came from the light connection set a smile on Carmilla's face as she met Laura's eyes. And oh how those eyes sank deep within Carmilla, igniting a new flame of excitement within as she ushered a modest circle over Laura's clit. That instant, a small sigh escaped from Laura's mouth as Carmilla continued, only to watch her lover's expression relax as her eyes fluttered closed.

The motions continued as Laura tamed the shaking breaths as her hips fell into a slow dance of their own against Carmilla's touch. It was unlike anything she had ever experience before; after living in such over-protective confinement, she had little to no experience in this kind of exploration. Already she could feel an intense heat building in her abdomen and between her legs, coming in the smallest of waves as Carmilla's fingertips continued in their caress. She let her arms drape as her lips found Carmilla's neck and offered small kisses against as she tried to shelter the delicate moans tickling the back of her throat.

Reveling in the sensation of Laura's hot breath and lips exploring her neck, Carmilla let out a soft purr as she dared her hand further. With a measured pace, the vampire's hand lightly trailed between Laura's legs, letting her fingertips entice the unsteady breaths and whimpers as she slowly met her lover's core.

Laura failed to suppress the eager moan escaping as she felt Carmilla's taunt. "_C-Carm_…" she quietly whined against the vampire's neck.

"_Hmm_?" Carmilla replied coyly as she delivered a more pressured measure against Laura's sex. The feeling of Laura's hips rolling heavier against her hand drew a pleased smile before pulling her hand away.

Right as Laura made to whimper in protest of the teasing nature, she felt Carmilla's cool hand sliding down in front of her undergarment, and as the sensation of the vampire's digits began to fully toy against her clit, an intense heat flushed throughout her entire body. Laura purred against Carmilla's neck, ushering kisses of satisfaction and yearning as her hips rolled slowly. It was as she felt Carmilla's touch daring further, Laura pulled away, meeting her lover's eyes briefly before reuniting with her lips.

It was nearly impossible to concentrate with the way Laura had begun to kiss her. Something so simple as a kiss was enough to make Carmilla weak in the knees and lost in thoughts of Laura. It wasn't until she felt a hitch of Laura's breath before an insatiable moan of pleasure met her tongue from her lover's kiss, Carmilla then felt Laura's hand encouraging her own further.

"_P-Please_…" Laura pleaded softly against Carmilla's lips.

With yet another impassioned kiss placed against her lips, Carmilla slid her digits further, gently greeting Laura's heated, wet center. Slowly, she slipped two fingers within Laura's tight entrance, training her motions into deliberate gestures as the trembling voice of her lover filled the room. With her other arm, Carmilla wrapped around Laura's waist, feeling the smaller girl's body quivering as her hips continued their dance. She could feel Laura's body heat rising, hear the rampant transitions of her breathing and course of her heart as she delved deeper. Even the kiss began to lose its concentration as Laura expelled unsteady whimpers and moans as Carmilla's movements gained a more substantial pace.

Laura could feel herself already on the verge of collapse as she struggled to hold her position, her hands now clinging desperately onto Carmilla's shoulders as her head fell back, resonating shaken moans. "_C-Carm—illa…_" she cried, only to feel the vampire's lips exploring her neck and chest. But, the kisses kept wandering lower, Laura soon feeling Carmilla's breathless caresses moving down her tense stomach. Her hands fell with the motion, tangling her fingers within Carmilla's hair as she felt the fabric of her panties coming down, only to feel a soft kiss against her clit. A sharp breath caught in her throat as she felt Carmilla's tongue beginning an agonizingly slow tempo.

Carmilla's ears were met with the vibrant moans of Laura's pleasure as she continued. She could feel her lover's body struggling to stay erect, this bringing a pleased smile as she brought her free hand to hold against Laura's lower back. She charmed her digits further, curling and tempting deeper as they elicited more vivacious movements. Carmilla though, reveled further in Laura's saccharine yet piquant taste. She let the tip of her tongue wander, offering slow yet spirited laps against the wet lower-lips of Laura's sex, crawling to and fro as her lover's movements became further unsteady.

She was on the brink of collapse, her climax reaching with every motion Carmilla offered and Laura reached for the vampire's face. "I—I—can't—" Laura's plea was cut off as Carmilla pulled away, only to swiftly and effortlessly lift her from the bed with one arm, only to pivot and place her down on the desk, nearly knocking over her computer as their lips rejoined with utter fervor. Laura's moans escalated, filling the room as Carmilla pulled away her panties, letting them fall to the floor before moving in between her legs. Laura's back arched sharply as she felt Carmilla's touch return deep within, causing her own hands grip the edge of the desk tightly as her whole body surrendered to the vampire's prowess. As her hips gave way to a heavier momentum, her entire body was now in complete submission as she felt every muscle burning with the rising provocation. Her legs wrapped around Camrilla's hips, pulling the vampire closer as she sought to quell the thirst she had for her lover's lips once again.

With her arm still holding around Laura's waist, Carmilla began to quicken her pace. A moan of her own escaped, unable to shy any longer the fact that she was more than turned on by Laura and this entire act. She could feel the telltale quivers had begun, Laura's body now tensing more as her lover's calls fell in silent screams. As Carmilla focused her motions, she pulled away slightly, indulging in the expressions shifting on Laura's face as her climax broke free.

It was overwhelming, the sudden waves of undiluted euphoria tearing throughout her body as she struggled to even stay conscious. She could hardly breath, her lungs in a delicious fire as she strained to even say Carmilla's name as the vampire continued to coax her climax further. Laura's voice found it's way, her eyes pleading for Carmilla to not stop as she brought trembling hands to grasp the vampire's face longingly to pull her closer once more. Her hips rocked heaver, only to feel Carmilla once more readily lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all, only to be taken back down to the edge of the mattress. Now, she was straddled over Carmilla's lap, her legs spread and hands tangling in the vampire's hair roughly as she continued to thrust against the delving digits within. Almost in a strict delirium, Laura clung tightly to Carmilla as if her life depended on it. Every curl and taught motion of Carmilla's fingers within sparked continuous chain reactions of her orgasm, one after another, causing her to fall more and more lightheaded.

"_C-Carm—wa—it—I c-can't bre—athe—"_ Laura whimpered with a smile of exhaustion setting in.

A soft laughter escaped as Carmilla gently slowed her movement to a stop. "Are you okay?" she asked tenderly as she withdrew her hand and met Laura's flushed face.

It took a moment for Laura to catch her breath, feeling sweat droplets trickling down her face as she met Carmilla's eyes. "Y-Yeah—" she breathed, feeling her entire body finally relax as Carmilla's arms wrapped around her and felt the softest of kisses meeting underneath her chin. "W-Wow…"

"You say that a lot, cupcake." Carmilla purred as she leaned against Laura's chest.

Weakly, Laura played with Carmilla's hair as the full anchor of exhaustion began to set it. "Well, maybe you should stop making me say it."

"No way…not going to happen." Carmilla assured as she listened to the still frantic beat of Laura's heart. "You're gonna have to tie me up again." she whispered.

Laura leaned down, kissing atop of Carmilla's head, "Ha ha, is that so? But wouldn't that mean I have to enlist the others again?"

Carmilla scrunched her nose as she looked up to Laura, "Please God no."

Laura rose a brow, "Cause I can give em' a call right now if you'd like."

With a pouted face, Carmilla pulled them both back down to the mattress, "Don't you dare."

Laura couldn't help but laugh as she teased Carmilla more, but as she fell victim to the vampire's gaze once more, she felt her breath being stolen all over again. "Carm…there's um—something I want you to know—"

"_I know_." Carmilla smiled, leaning in and placing her lips just barely against Laura's. "_And I think you know too."_


End file.
